Many end-user devices and network infrastructure equipment include a factory reset capability that is invoked to reset parameters used to control the device based on a set of generic factory settings stored in non-volatile memory. For example, a device may include a reset button, e.g., enclosed within a deep hole on the casing of the device. Pressing this button for short period of time causes the device to reset, for example clear selected registers and restart code execution. However, pressing the reset button for a longer period of time, such as for example for over 10 seconds, causes the device additionally to overwrite the current set of control parameters with a set of generic factory control parameters, in accordance with a factory reset procedure, thereby causing the device to reset based on a factory configuration.
Although simple reset instructions are communicated to a chip including a central processing unit (CPU) via a dedicated reset pin, existing factory reset capabilities are provided by software that is responsive to the reset button. Moreover, factory reset instructions typically are communicated to the chip via a general purpose input/output (GPIO) pin.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.